


Kaleidoscope

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, character exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing Echizen changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> Characterization drabble. Gen. Spawned, actually, from reading fic in a fandom a long, long way away from tenipuri. 100 words on the nose.

**Kaleidoscope**

One set with Echizen, three games to six, breaks everything Yuuta knows into pieces. For eighteen months, he's defined himself against his brother's patterns. He'd told himself that he was taking charge of his life; now he can see the ways in which fitting himself to the negative spaces around Aniki have been constraining him.

It's a discomforting realization.

It's also freeing.

Yuuta doesn't know yet which pieces he'll keep or discard or build from scratch, or what _acting_ instead of _reacting_ will look like, but he thinks he's going to like the new pattern that comes out of it.


End file.
